fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
Gray vs. Lyon
|Race1 = Human |Age1 = 18 (X784) |Status1 = Active |Affiliation1 = |Magic1 = Ice Devil Slayer Magic Molding Magic (Ice-Make) Ice Magic Unison Raid |Character2 = Lyon Vastia |Kanji2 = リオン・バスティア |Romaji2 = Rion Basutia |Alias2 = Sub-Zero Emperor |Gender2 = |Race2 = Human |Age2 = 19 (X784) 26 (X791) |Status2 = Active |Affiliation2 = |Magic2 = Molding Magic (Ice-Make) Ice Magic Snow Magic Moon Drip |Love Interest = Juvia Lockser |Image Gallery = Gray vs. Lyon/Image Gallery }} Gray vs. Lyon is a past canon rivalry between Fairy Tail Mage, Gray Fullbuster and Lamia Scale Mage, Lyon Vastia over Juvia Lockser. About Gray and Lyon Gray Fullbuster [[Gray Fullbuster/Relationships|'Gray Fullbuster']] (グレイ・フルバスター Gurei Furubasutā) is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, where in he is a member of Team Natsu. Gray's most prominent feature is his spiky black-colored hair. He has dark blue eyes, and his body is toned and muscular. After the mission on Galuna Island, he gets a scar on his forehead above his left eye that is partially covered by his hair. He also has a cross-shaped scar on his lower abdomen received from using Seven Slice Dance: Blood Version on Tenrou Island. His member stamp is below his collarbone on his right pectoral muscle and is dark blue in color. Unlike almost all other characters, Gray does not consistently wear the same type of clothes (that is, when he is wearing some), though he is often shown wearing some kind of white coat. Still, his most consistent pieces of clothing are his necklace, which resembles a sword with a stone in it, a metal bracelet and a chain which is attached to the belt loops on the right side of his pants. After obtaining Ice Devil Slayer Magic from his father, he gains a tattoo symbolizing the magic on his right arm. Following his entry into the Avatar guild, he has seemingly erased his Fairy Tail mark, replacing it with Avatar's mark, but it turned out to be only an overlay on his black marks. Gray has a laid-back personality, but will get serious when the time calls for it. He and Natsu have a friendly rivalry, and while they can often be seen fighting one another verbally or physically, the two are actually quite concerned about each other. Gray was quite obstinate and reckless when he was younger, but over time, he has attained a more cautious attitude towards life, and deals with problems carefully. He is very concerned about his comrades and is truly loyal towards his guild, but tends to trash talk every now and then. Also, he has a disturbing habit of unconsciously removing his clothes (including underwear) at inappropriate moments. Also, Gray is quite skilled in acting as an evil person, as shown in year X792 (which his age is 26), when he infiltrated Avatar on Erza's request, something that manages to prompt Briar to remark Gray's desire for "revenge" against E.N.D. has stained both his soul and skin. Lyon Vastia Lyon Vastia ' (リオン・バスティア ''Rion Basutia) is an Ice-Make Mage of Lamia Scale. He is a rival of Gray Fullbuster. Lyon is first introduced as Reitei Lyon. Lyon is a slim young man of average height with a muscular and toned body. He has bluish silver hair, most of which are spiky strands that jut upwards on top of his head, except for some which are kept pointing down and partially cover the upper left part of his face. Lyon’s eyes are slanted, with dark round pupils and surrounded by similarly dark lines. He has small, linear, dark eyebrows. During his first appearance, he donned a small, light-colored earring on his left earlobe, which takes the shape of a stylized snowflake. After joining Lamia Scale, Lyon had the guild stamp imprinted on his right pectoral, in the same spot where Gray Fullbuster has his own Fairy Tail stamp. Upon Tenrou Team's return seven years later, the only difference in Lyon's look is the reappearance of an earring on his left ear. This one, however, is larger than the first and seemingly consists of a small chain as well. After joining Lamia Scale, Lyon switched to a less imposing, yet still a showy attire. He sported a white jacket reaching down below his waist, distinguished by large, dark fur trimmings around the neck and cuffs, together with similarly dark belts circling each of his arms, one above his elbow, and another above his furry cuff. Below this jacket, Lyon wore a high-collared tunic reminiscent of his old one, but much shorter, just reaching down to his waist, and colored extremely dark purple, with lighter purple edges. The most distinctive piece of his outfit at the time were his pants, which appeared to be composed of snakeskin, with a pair of dark belts circling his thighs and an intricate dark pattern adorning the front of each leg, this consisting of many rounded, rhomboidal figures linked together, each possessing a smaller figure in its center. Lyon's pants were held up by a simple light belt with a plain rectangular buckle, and his outfit was completed by simple dark shoes with lighter soles. As Lyon welcomes Tenrou Team from their seven years of disappearance, he donned a new outfit. He retains a short, high-collared tunic, which is now dark in color and has light edges and cuffs, together with many decorative motifs on the lower part of the chest and sleeves; unlike before, the tunic's collar is now left slightly open. Lyon doesn't wear a jacket anymore; instead, his shoulders are covered by a dark mantle with a high collar and light, jagged edges matching his tunic. In addition, he appears to wear dark pants with light parts circling his thighs and gray boots. While typically cold and composed, Lyon had also once been ambitious to a fault, and takes his goals and dreams extremely seriously. This had led him to attempt to revive the demon Deliora, in hopes of surpassing his teacher Ur, who gave up her life to freeze the demon indefinitely. Lyon also tends to get carried away by his emotions as well. After joining Lamia Scale, he has loosened up significantly, but still retains his impulsive nature. During the Light Team's meeting, he rushes off after Natsu Dragneel into the woods and towards Oración Seis' presumed headquarters, without even a plan of attack. Seven years later, Lyon sets his eyes on Juvia Lockser for the first time, and falls in love with her immediately. He tries his best to woo her, and even separates her from Gray every chance he gets, much to the latter's chagrin. History Gray's History Gray was from a village up in the North, but the entire village was destroyed by the Demon Deliora. Gray's parents were killed in the incident as well. Lyon, along with Ur, a powerful ice Mage who Jellal claimed could have been one of the Ten Wizard Saints, came investigating Deliora's destruction, and found Gray alive among the ruins. Ur took Gray in as her second student and taught him and Lyon Ice-Make Magic. Gray accepted the training in order to eventually avenge his deceased parents by killing Deliora using Ur's unorthodox methods. Gray also obtained the unusual habit of stripping unconsciously from Ur's training methods. When Gray heard of Deliora's current location, he decided to challenge it, ignoring Ur and Lyon's warnings. Gray collapsed from battling Deliora and woke up to see Ur battling it. Ur told him to take Lyon and run. Gray carried Lyon and saw that Ur had lost her leg and replaced it with ice. Suddenly, Lyon woke up and tried to cast Iced Shell, but Ur stopped him by freezing him. She explained to Gray that Iced Shell was the only thing that would beat Deliora, and was surprised to know that Lyon had tried to do what she planned. She then used Iced Shell which caused her body to be destroyed. Before turning into ice, she made Gray promise to tell Lyon that she died and told him to step into the future, since she would seal his darkness. The next day, Lyon woke up and discovered Deliora encased in ice and Ur's sacrifice. He berated Gray for Ur's death and the two apprentices parted ways. Following Ur's advice to find strong wizards in the west, Gray arrived at Fairy Tail and asked the master for a way to reverse the effects of the Iced Shell. Makarov, however, told him that the only method that could possibly reverse it would kill Ur in the process as she lived on as the ice encasing Deliora. Gray was present when Erza entered the guild, having been told by Cana that that day would be lucky for him, though he regarded it as one of the worst days of his life, having lost his wallet and fallen in ditches. Later, when Cana pointed out Erza's loner behavior and how she ignored Cana's own conversation attempts, Gray went over to talk to her, giving the excuse that he didn't like it when new members of the guild didn't introduce themselves to 'Gray the Great', but ended up arguing with her. He would constantly challenge Erza to battles after that, but was defeated each time. That is, until the day he found her crying by the riverside. He became flustered and refused to battle her. Upon questioning her about why she was always alone, she replied that she preferred being alone, but Gray retorted that she wouldn't be crying if that was true. Gray was also present to welcome Mirajane, Elfman, and Lisanna into the guild, happily speaking with the latter two siblings who were able to fit in more readily than their older sister. Gray was present when Natsu brought the egg from which Happy would later hatch to the guild. He suggested that they all eat it together, but was astonished when Natsu claimed the egg to be a dragon's egg as the marks on it were akin to those made by a dragon's claw. He watched on skeptically as Lisanna and Natsu decided to hatch the egg together. The next day, he was as surprised as everybody else when Natsu stormed into the guild, raging about the egg's mysterious disappearance. Gray got angry when Natsu went around accusing people randomly of having stolen the egg. But everybody calmed down when Elfman returned, revealing that he had taken the egg to help warm it up in the night. Soon afterwards, the egg hatched to reveal a winged, blue cat. After the event, everybody returned to their usual jovial mood. Lyon's History It is unknown what had happened to Lyon's parents, but as a child, he spent years searching for the strongest Mage in hopes of becoming their apprentice. It was Ur who took him in and trained him the fundamentals of Ice-Make Magic. Some years later, whilst walking through the ruins of a town destroyed by Deliora, he and Ur found the town's sole survivor, Gray. They took him in, much to Lyon's chagrin, and the two trained together. When Gray ran after the demon Deliora, he and Ur followed after him and Lyon attempted to cast Iced Shell because he believed Ur was not fighting the demon seriously. Ur quickly froze him, knocking him unconscious, and proceeded to sacrifice herself by using the same spell. Ur's body turned into the ice the effectively sealed (and killed) Deliora, but she asks Gray to tell Lyon she had died instead, believing if he knew the truth, he would waste his life attempting to thaw the ice, in order to "surpass" her at last. Presumably afterwards, the two training partners went their separate ways with Lyon spending the next ten years gathering knowledge and recruiting comrades and then, after learning about Galuna Island, brought the frozen Deliora to the island, three years before the present story line. Rivalry The rivalry between Gray Fullbuster and Lyon Vastia started when the missing Fairy Tail members return from Tenrou Island, Lyon visits Fairy Tail with Sherry Blendy, Toby Horhorta, Yuka Suzuki and Jura Neekis. Here he catches sight of Juvia for the first time. Lyon is Gray's long time rival. Both were friends and pupils of Ur, their master, but after her death, their friendship ended. It was only rebuilt after the events of the Galuna Island Arc. As Ur's pupils, despite some differences in their personalities, Gray and Lyon were friends. Lyon was the most enthusiastic and friendly one, being the oldest pupil, even giving Gray some hints about the Ice-make training and telling him about his dreams, showing confidence in Gray. Gray, however kept the serious and cold personality due to the tragedy in his life caused by Deliora. Everything changed when Gray decided to fight Deliora alone without finishing the training, which resulted in Ur's "death" by using the forbidden technique Iced Shell, freezing her body forever. When Lyon realized that Ur was dead and that he would never be able to achieve his dream to defeat her, he blamed Gray, putting an end to the pupils' fragile friendship. When Gray met Lyon after the incident, Lyon, using the alias of Reitei, was trying to unseal Deliora, having recruited Mages that had their lives radically changed by the creature. They fought twice, while discussing about the events of their lives while Ur's pupils. In the first battle Gray was holding himself, thinking that Lyon didn't know that Ur was still alive, but as ice, so he was trying to save him. Lyon once again showed the grudge against Gray that he had since the Sealing of Deliora, defeating Gray in the first battle in terms of strength and arguments. In the Rematch second battle, however, Gray found out that Lyon already knew about Ur being alive as ice, defeating him and defending Ur's teachings. Despite still separated, the hate between the Ice Puplis was over, with Lyon joining Lamia Scale like Gray advised. Gray and Lyon fight together against Racer. Their rivalry and partnership continued during the Oración Seis arc, when Gray and Lyon fought Racer. Gray was fighting Racer alone until he found Lyon and Sherry, that joined him, now using Ice-Make like Ur taught, demonstrating that he heard what Gray said during the Galuna Island incident. After figuring out Racer's weakness, Lyon and Gray worked together in a plan that involved pretending to betray each other, what was easy since the two are rivals. After they defeat Racer, he proceeds to kill himself taking the others with him, but Lyon took Racer with him, which made Gray think that Lyon has died, and went desperately to find him, sure that he would manage to stay alive. Lyon was later revealed to avoid the explosion, much to Gray's relief. In X791, Lyon fell in love with Juvia that was interested in Gray, making her confused and divided between the two Ice Mages. Trying to solve this problem, Gray and Lyon made a bet: The one whose Team wins the Grand Magic Games will have Juvia in his Guild. Their rivalry is comparable to that of Natsu and Gray's, if not worse. In the anime, Gray notices that unlike Natsu, Lyon was quick to underestimate his abilities, something that genuinely angered him. He states that not even Natsu has acted so arrogant towards him, which is why Lyon's behavior truly disturbs Gray. It is because of these instances that the two get into arguments very often. Synopsis X791 Arc After hearing about the return of the missing members of Fairy Tail, Lyon visits Fairy Tail with Sherry, Toby, Yuka, and Jura. He and Max Alors explain how Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus teamed up to locate them during the past seven years. Lyon then catches eye of Juvia for the first time, and claims he is in love, which confuses Juvia greatly. Later on, Lyon hangs out with Gray, and the two former apprentices of Ur talk about Ultear and Meredy. Key of The Starry Sky Arc ''Note:' The events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. When Fairy Tail decides to separate into teams in order to gather the five remaining keys, Gray teams up with Juvia. As the two head towards their destination she starts fantasising over their relationship, and even pictures the two of them happily living together with a daughter. This daydream breaks when Lyon suddenly appears to join them on their mission, much to Juvia's confusion and embarrassment. After the two rivals’ argument, they finally reach the ruins. Gray then asks Juvia how they can search through it, only he finds that none of them know what to do. Upon approaching the ruin entrance, the group is confronted by a guard. Gray and Lyon try using Magic on it, but it Gray, Lyon, and Juvia Using Their Magic doesn't work until Juvia then attacks the eyes of the golem, which opens the door for them. When inside, they split up and find a puzzle. They use Magic to move some of the floating blocks into slots in the wall to move the crest of Zentopia Church above them into its correct position. After doing so the three are transported away. There they meet Sugarboy, who quickly traps Juvia and Lyon. Gray then chases after him and when they meet up the clock piece appears. They both go for it and are transported back. Lyon frees Juvia and himself by freezing and shattering the slime, and when the iced-slime shattered, Juvia stares at Lyon and blushes. She got startled when Lyon had asked if she was okay. Back to Gray, he and Sugarboy fight over the clock piece until Juvia and Lyon also return, with the three together defeating Sugarboy and taking the clock piece. The trio travel to some underground ruins to meet up with the other groups, and arrive just in time to see Byro Cracy attacking Lucy and her team. With the rest of Fairy Tail, Gray, Lyon, and Juvia fires their magic at the man to make him back off, to no avail though as their attacks are nullified. Before the fight can continue though the clock pieces start to glow and merge together to form the Infinity Clock, with some strange people appearing beneath the device. Upon being introduced to the Reborn Oración Seis. As they, as well as the other members of Fairy Tail lie defeated, the Blue Pegasus Guild conveniently arrives and rescues them. Gray and Juvia and the others are taken to their Guild Building where they all recuperate while Lyon is taken back to Lamia Scale. Grand Magic Games Arc Gray along with Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Happy, and Carla, arrive in Crocus. After a brief meeting with the rest of the Guild members that arrived, he goes out and about in the city. While out and about in the city, he encounters Juvia. Gray asks her what she's doing there, to which she replies that everyone came to cheer them on. She asks him to join her for lunch alone, but as Gray is about to accept, Lyon arrives, interrupting them. He suggests he come with them, mentioning he knows good restuarants. Lyon then grabs Juvia and asks her to go to the aquarium with him, to which Gray yells at Lyon, telling him not to take way "his member" or "whats his". Lyon challenges Gray, making a bet. He states that if Lamia Scale wins the games, Juvia will join their guild. Gray asks him what would happen if Fairy Tail wins and Lyon replies that they would return Juvia. Gray objects to this, saying that Fairy Tail already has her as a member, but Lyon eggs him on, asking him if he is afraid of losing. Gray is annoyed, but Juvia waves her arms in circles asking who Gray wants, her or Lyon. He responds by sweat dropping, thinking she really has no idea what's really going on. Later, it's shown that all three of them did go to eat, although both Gray and Juvia look disappointed that Lyon is with them. References Navigation Category:Gray vs. Lyon Category:Rivals Category:Canon Rivals Category:Past Rivals